My Frozen Musketeer
by Turquisea
Summary: *Drumroll!* Another fic! as a present for CleoCorinne, well, because she loves these two! I've had this idea for a LONG time now, just never got around to writing it *Shrugg* Anyway read and let me know what you think! (HEAVILY based of Frozen! Be warned!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooo fellow reading people!  
I just decided to do this muti-shot because...well I'm kinda stuck with my other stories, and I was hoping that this could help me ^.^**

**Q: Has anyone watched the song 'We Know Better' from frozen?  
I thought it was ADORABLE! And it's going to be featured in my other story!**

* * *

**Chapter I**

**Why Do You Always Ignore Me?  
**

_Why do you always ignore me when I never ignore you?  
Your like a brother to me,  
So why did you suddenly decide to be serious while playing,  
I know you didn't mean to give me a concussion on purpose, so why  
Do you treat me as if I'm invisible all of a sudden?_

_Your the closest thing to a friend I've ever had, why do you always find everything more interesting than me?  
Is it something I did? If so I am truly sorry  
Was it something I said? Please forgive me, your friendship is all I ever wanted in this lonely palace,  
Mom and dad are always in meetings with the court, or on business trips out of home,  
So I'm always alone..._

_I've never had a friend, but when I do, I want you to be my first friend ever! So until that day, I will forever be alone without anyone's company..._

_Please, my only wish is for us to be friends, or like brother's. Your company is all I'm begging for!  
So please, except my gratitude and kindness towards you, along with my ever lasting friendship if you please..._

_It is my first and only wish, but it never is my last._

_So now I conclude this, I hope to tell anyone of anywhere, he is like the brother that I care for. But with feelings never returned, only ignored..._

* * *

**My Frozen Musketeer  
**

**Chapter 1**

**A Gone End Is Always The Start Of Something New**

_And This Time, Tis The Coronation Of Thy King, Prince Louis Of France..._

The glistening rays of sunlight shone through the closed window, lighting up the rather large, but cozy room.  
Winter is now gone and spring is springing, Shines the sun with warmth of old, Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong! chapel bells are ringing, we're done with being cold.

There lying in the shade of the canopy bed, soft snoring was heard. It was quite funny to say the least, it was more than half past nine, and yet while most of the people's spirits were up and running about the upcoming coronation, one sleepy head remained asleep!

There were three quick knocks on the door, Knock-knock-knock! It was so quick, it made the one, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully, Jump up in shock and fall of the comfy-ness of the warm bed. He landed with a painful thud on the floor "Uh...who..is it?" He asked groggily, not exactly wanting to 'wake up' then and there _I was having the best dream I had! _He whined in his mind. _Me and Philippe were best friends! Like brother-best friend!_

"Sorry to wake you up, Your Highness" The sort-of reply came from the other side of the door.

"No no! It's okay" He said quickly, trying to get out of the cocoon of blanket's that had aperently trapped him when he fell out "I've been up...for ...hours" Came a yawn from the one who claimed that he had been up for hours. Hours? Ha! as if. But not even three minutes passed, the young prince was starting to snooze of again- but was disturbed once more as another knock came from the door.

_W_hat now? The tired filled prince thought, slightly annoyed. "Yes? What is it Kai?"

"Uh...To get ready for your upcoming coronation your Grace" Came the reply once again from the other side of the door.  
"Cor-ronation?" The prince asked, too sleepy to open his eyes. What coronation? The only one I know of right now is mine. And that's...TODAY!The price's eyes shot up and landed on his coronation suit, worn stunningly by the maniquin. He gasped with happy-ness "It's coronation day"

"It's Coronation day!" The Prince-whose name was by the way, Louis, Cried as he skidded out of his room, fixing his crooked collar. Louis was so happy, the gates were going to open soon. And for as long as he could remember, neither he, or Philippe were alowed out beyond the castle yard, and the palace, being the lifeless place it always is now, you can imagine how horrible it must have felt, parents always busy, Staff always busy, Cousin who always regects you...Yep. Probably one of the worst childhoods in history. But, then again...who could blame the guy? I mean, being stuck in the palace walls with only the prtraits and artifacts for company...sixteen years of nothing but yearning for a friend, for company, how lonely would that feel?

Louis was so happy, he grabbed the hands of one of the servants and started running in a circle, then took of again, leaving a dizzy elderly Gerda to enjoy the moment when the young lad had a smile on his face, She shook her head and continued on her way...

He slid across the newly polished floor of the gigantic ballroom "Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally they're opening up the gates!" then skidded around a corner, which lead to the staircase, then slid down it, skate-board-style, then landed with perfect poise. "There will be actuall, real live people" He laughed heartedly, it was the first real laugh he had in ages "It'll be totally strange! Wow, am I so ready for this change!" _Cause, for the first time in forever! at least I've finally got a chance!_

_**Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the 'good boy you always have to be, conceal, Don't feel'** well, after today is over, my cousin shall be no more, and I shall be King! _Dark thoughts filled the older one as his amber eyes gave of a murderous shine into the mirror he was looking into as he got ready for the coronation. _Long Live The King Louis, long live indeed!_

**"Come on, come on young'ons we'd better** Get a move on for the play now!" the director shouted as his little actors came up on the small stage  
"Good, let's start now shall we? three...two...one...action!"

His little quoir started to sing..

**Singers: "Winter's gone and spring is springing!  
Shines the sun with warmth of old, Ding-dong! ding-dong! Chapel bells are ringing! were're done with being cold!  
Flowers a-bloom with odors pleasant, all of france is really glad.  
Mother Earth, we thank you for the preasants. Springs good and winters bad!**

**Brr!"**

"Good. Exeunt group. Narators come down stage with confidence!"

One of them, supposedly the main leader started to say: "We celebrate spring. We know once it's here the ancient troll prophecy won't come to pass this year! Phew!"

"What is this prophecy?" Another one narrated along  
"What did it say?" Another one joined the group.

"Well that is the subject of our little play!" The three all spoke together in a very well practiced manner

"WHere are my trolls? I need my trolls!" The director spoke once more as the 'trolls' apeared as the other disappeared

"Your future is bleak, your kingdom will splinter! Your land shall be cursed-" They couldn't help it! They burst into a fit of hilarious laughter! and giggles!

"Stop! stop these shinanigans! this is not some silly comedy, Nils Norberg, this is the trolls prophecy. This could be our fate.  
Give me your gum. take it from 'your future is bleak'"

They nodded and started over again "Your future is bleak! Your kingdom will splinter! Your land shall be cursed in un ending winter!"

"Good. going on."

The trolls went away, and the narators appeared once again! "With blasts of cold will come dark art. And a ruler with a frozen heart! Then all will perish in snow and ice! Unless you are freed with a sword sacrifice!"

Then a younger one took over "But frozen starvation is not todays fate! Plus we have an extra special cause to celebrate! the most gracious, handsomest, kindest, absolouetly perfect..."

"that will do" The narator cut the child off

"Role model this land has ever seen! Prince Louis!" *whisper in the backround: I really love him!* "Becomes...our...KING! Look! there he is!"

*Whispers*

**And off to the side, **selling some apples were a beauty, to say the least. She was no more than the age of twenty, had blond hair and traumatizing blue eyes.  
But what caught the peoples attention towrds her was her kind , her apples costed no more than a nickle, which was _very_ pleasing to those who could barely afford _anything_!

Her horse stepped up beside her and put it's muzzle under her palm, as a sign that she wanted an apple. Her owner, whose name was by the way-Corrine laughed heartedly and decided to fool around for a bit, by acting stupid "What is it?" Her horse neighed a whine and pouted-sort-of. Well if a horse could pout, this one definately was...

"Oh, riiigght..! there's only _one_ more _juicy red _apple left. The _rest_ are _green _apples" Corrine was toturing the mare by making her mouth water with the ripe juicy red apple in her hand "Okay, girl. The last ones yours. Remember, this _is_ the last one for the week. The rest aren't fully ripe yet" She laughed as she tossed the apple to the hungry mare.

**Louis, _still_** all happy goofy, decided to explore his kingdom a bit more. And during his little 'parade' he somehow managed to get out into the city. And he was more than willing to oblige to the chance to get out of the lifeless castle.

He was so lost in his thoughts, he accidently ran into someone. Which caused them to crash into the ground.

"I am s_o _sorry!" he said quickly as he got up and offered the girl a hand, which she accepted (Suprisisngly) "It's okay...uh.." She didn't even know the guy's name.. "Uh... Prince Louis of France" he kind of-sort-of bowed, She curtisied "Pleasure to meet you, Your Grace"

"The pleasure is all mine" he said as he kissed her hand, which neither of them knew he was still holding..(How romantic!)

When the prince left, Corrine turned back to her horse, "What?" The horse, wind dancer-was grinning foolishly neigh-huming-kind-of in a sing-song way  
Her owner frowned, why you say? because of what her horse was saying-thinking-thingy and if she were human, oi, she'd be giggling uncontrolably! I mean, not everyone gets to meat the Prince in person, let alone talk to him...

**The Prince, once again**, was rushing around the doc's of sheer joy, but a tingly feeling had been there since he had met the fair maiden in town... what was happening to him? He wasn't looking where he was going _again_ and got hit by a horse, his foot got stuck in a bucket, which made him loose balance and fall into a small row-boat nearby,knocking it of balance. Aaannd, he almost fell into the fjord, almost. The horse that had knocked him into the thing had placed a hoof in the opposite side of the boat. thank fully stopping the price from going over board "Hey!" Louis cried as he picked up a piece of seaweed from his face.

An Auburn haired beauty was riding the horse, her apple green eyes filled with worry "Are-are you hurt?" Came a melodic question from the red head._She's still not as pretty as the blond from town today.._Louis thought stupidly, but the question brought him back to his senses 'Are-are you hurt?'

"Uh-uh no..I'm fine really" Louis replied, still kind of mesmeried by the red head's beauty-fullness- "Oh, thank goodness" She said after she slid of her saddle and offered him a hand. Which he glady took. Louis' foot now bucket-free. The mystery girl grinned "Princess Helena, of The Southern isles" She bowed . "Prince Louis of France" He bowed as well. Un-fortunately, the mystery girls horse decided to bow as well, alas lifting the leg that held the boat from falling ito the sea was lifted half way, which caused both of them to loose their balance... and that scene from the movie happens...

* * *

**Whoo! Finally! I'm quite shocked that _I_ just wrote 2,150 words for only 1! chapter! Eeek!  
Yeah, when I said 'heavily based' well, I meant it! and...YAY! 'She's still not as pretty as the blond from town today' *Cheeky grin*  
I HAD to do it! it seamed more romantic! well I'm done with my squealing.  
**

**review and let me know what you think! BTW This was made for CleoCorinne considering she LOVES this ship!**

**well...later gatorz! **


	2. Love Is An Open Door- Act-1

**Oh my goodness! I just realized how long it's been since I posted this! :0 Terribly sorry. Just some ppl stuff going on. EXAMS are coming up in half a month along with revisions and reading awards, certificates, medals, tropheys UGH! I really don't want another badge, I get it for reding so many physic's based seintific books and blah blah blah.**

**I just want more oppurtunities to write.**

**BTW please read this: s/9952519/1/Frozen-Hearts {Soo heart breaking QAQ)**

***Le sniff***

**Again, terribly sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

**Do You Wanna Build A Castle?  
_**

_Do you wanna build a castle?  
You can be the king there!  
I know that I'm the heir,  
But you are so much more than just a spare!  
You're my best buddy,  
I think we all know it's true._

_You know you're you,  
I know I'm me,  
I may be the heir,  
But you are more than just a spare.  
I know it's true.  
I'm going to be king soon.  
But I want you to know,  
I never wanted to be,  
King..._

_I want to have a friend,  
Someone who's sweet and kind,  
Has a heart ah gold,  
But I want you to know,  
I always wanted to,  
To play with you,  
We could have been best friends,_

_But why do you shut me out,  
You know I don't bite.  
I'm not a monster you should fear.  
You know I am,  
You know I will  
Be by your side.  
Throughout thick.  
And throughout the thin.  
I'll never leave your side..._

_So there's no reason to hide..**  
_**_

"Psst! Phillie! Wake up!" A young eight year old louis whispered. Trying to get his lazy cousin to wake up.  
"Louis, go back to sleep" Philippe groaned. Trying to pry the eight year old of his back. But, he failed.  
"I just cant! Sleep is for the weak! And we're not weak! So we have to playyyy" Louis said all-too-dramatically. That caused the young prince to fall of his cousin and land on the ground with a 'thump' on the cold hard floor . He was pouting _Mission 4564.003535 failed_

Then a devious thought stuck him. Grinning like a devil he climbed up his cousins bed once more.

"Do you wanna build a fortress?" Chacka lacka ding-gong!

**"D**addy, what's ice made of?" The young blond Asked her father with curious blue eyes as she watched the ice harvesters with their work.  
Her father chuckled and ruffled his daughter's hair Then turned his head to his fellow friends and workers "Ey, boys. How about we show the youn'un what ice is Eh?"

The harvesters looked to the man with grins covering their faces. It was a yes. But to the young blond's shock, they started to sing!  
It went something like this:

**Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining,**

The sound of breaking ice made as good music to their song as the girl watched with amazement.

**This icy force both foul and fair,  
Has a frozen heart worth mining,**

**So cut through the heart,  
Cold and clear,  
Strike for love and strike for fear,  
See the beauty sharp and sheer,**

**Split the ice apart  
And break the frozen heart**

The young blond was amazed by how they did their work while _singing _with such ease!

**Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!  
Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!**

They loaded the harvested ice onto clear ground from the frozen water

**Beautiful!  
****Powerful!  
****Dangerous!  
Cold!**

**Ice has a magic, can't be controlled.  
Stronger than one!  
Stronger than ten!  
****Stronger than a hundred men!**

The harvesters loaded the ice into sleds carefully

**"C'**mon c'mon c'mon!" Little Louie laughed as he and his brother ran down the stairs to the ball room. They were kind of wearing winter gear.  
Soon when they reached their destination..

"You wil not defeate me! For I am KING! " Philippe laughed evily as he was battling with louis. Soon his cousin kept on jumping up the mountains of snow, going dangerously faster with every jump.  
The older one, trying despirately not to grin happily because, the higher those mountains get, The easier it will be to be king. But, the last thing the snow-weilding cousin of the prince knew, he slipped. And as a reflex, his powers shot out and froze the younger's boots in place. Then it all went in slow motion.

Louis slipped,  
He fell of the huge tall pile of snow,  
Philippe tried to make an ice-cold snow pile for his cousin to land in,  
But it hit the prince on the head instead. Louis landed on the floor, unconcious. _Oh no! What have I done! His parents will put me as the next heir is what's going to happen! _"Mamma! Pappa! Help!" The young boy cried. Within seconds the king and queen arived, eyes wide "Philippe! What have you done? This is getting out of hand!" Crocodile tears begain swelling in his eyes due to joy _I will be king _"I-it wa-was an ac-accident. I'm sorry Louie" But they were too focused on their son to notice.

"He's ice cold!" The mother gasped. Frightened

"I know where we have to go" Louie's dad said firmly..

* * *

"Ice...?" The young blond asked increadeously. There was an attack and her father told her to go.  
The girl nodded her head at the foal who she was riding with the sled "C'mon windy!"

* * *

Few weeks later...

The young prince looked at the window and with a happy grin, he sprinted to his cousin's door and knocked

**Do you wanna build a castle?  
****It shall prove that we're not weak!  
****C'mon let's go and play!**

**I never see you anymore,  
Come out the door,  
It's like you've gone away!  
We used to be good buddies,  
But, now we're not.**

**I wish you'd tell me why!**

**Do you wanna build a castle?  
It doesn't have to be a castle!**

"Go away louie!"

"Okay bye..." The dispirited boy walked way from the door, tears in his eyes.  
I'll try again!

A year later...

The now ten year old prince walked up to his cousins door cheerfully. Maybe he'll come out to play this time!. Then with a deep breath. He knocked

**Do you wanna build a castle?  
****Or wanna see my new machine?  
****It can float up in the air!  
****I know it seems a little crazy,  
****All of it to and fro,**

**But I wanna know...  
Do you wanna build a castle?  
Or play with my new machine?  
Or maybe ride our bike around the halls!**

**It gets a little lonely,  
All these empty rooms,  
Just watching the hours tick by!**

tick-tock tick-tock

one time he even got into town! And met the most prettyest person in the world!

His head was swimming with happy thoughts about the visit which, eventually turned into a song:

**Love can't be denied**  
**Love must have its way**  
**Once it gets inside**  
**Love is there to stay**  
**Once you let your heart awaken**  
**Love can't be denied**

**Try to run and hide**  
**Try to slam the door**  
**Love can't be denied**  
**Love keeps wanting more**  
**Love won't let itself be shaken**  
**No matter how I've tried**

**It flows through my veins**  
**It burns beneath my skin**  
**It calls my name**  
**And says, "You fool! Give in!"**

**Tear inside the doubt**  
**Cast away your pride**  
**Love can't be kept out**  
**Love can't be denied**  
**Let yourself be overtaken**  
**And swept before the tide**

**Love's the only thing**  
**No one is above**  
**I can love**  
**That love can't be denied**

Of course, being only ten, the young boy did not t all, see the true meaning behind those words...

Five years later...

The now teenage prince was running the halls to his parent's bedroom, _Why do they have to leave? Can't they see I'm all alone, No place left to go? I'm just really lonely, in this empty...palace of ours. My friend wont play with me, he's all too busy. With his stuff. Do you really have to go? I'm in this place all alone. With this heavy heart of mine. It only takes so much. No need to be a fuss, I've already got the part.. In this place.. all...alone_

* * *

**Love is an open door- part 1  
_**

**My Frozen Musketeer Chapter 2**

**"K**ing Louis of France! Mesiour Philippe of france!"

The young-newly crowned king stubled his way to the throne room, His cousin was already there. And when he was a good distance away, he was pushed to stay near the regent. A.k.a : Philippe.

"Oh-uh-um...-uh...-h-hi" Pity. The new king couldn't even talk properly to his own cousin without stammering! -

"You look quite hansome now don't you" Sarcasm was dripping from the regent's voice, quite evedent to say the least. But, Louis was as blind as a bat to that.

"The young king opened his mouth to try and get a conversation going, but some duchess interupted the moment

* * *

** Whoo! Finally! *Happy dance***

**Really sorry for the wait. *Ducks head in shame***

**Maybe this will make it up (?): **

**Timon: I can see what's happening**  
**Pumbaa: What?**  
**Timon: And they don't have a clue**  
**Pumbaa: Who?**  
**Timon: They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line**  
**Our trio's down to two**  
**Pumbaa: Oh**  
**Timon (with French accent):**  
**The sweet caress of twilight**  
**There's magic everywhere**  
**And with all this romantic atmosphere**  
**Disaster's in the air**

**Chorus:**  
**Can you feel the love tonight?**  
**The peace the evening brings**  
**The world, for once, in perfect harmony**  
**With all its living things**

**Simba:**  
**So many things to tell her**  
**But how to make her see**  
**The truth about my past? Impossible**  
**She'd turn away from me**

**Nala:**  
**He's holding back, he's hiding**  
**But what, I can't decide**  
**Why won't he be the king I know he is**  
**The king I see inside?**

**Chorus:**  
**Can you feel the love tonight?**  
**The peace the evening brings**  
**The world, for once, in perfect harmony**  
**With all its living things**

**Can you feel the love tonight?**  
**You needn't look to far**  
**Steeling through the night's uncertainties**  
**Love is where they are**

**Timon:**  
**And if he falls in love tonight**  
**It can be assumed**  
**Pumbaa: His carefree days with us are history**  
**Both: In short, our pal is doomed.**

**Broadway Version**

**I can see what's happening. What?**

**And they don't have a clue. Who?**  
**They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line**  
**Our trio's down to two. Oh.**

**The sweet caress of twilight**  
**There's magic everywhere**  
**And with all this romantic atmosphere**  
**Disaster's in the air**

**Can you feel the love tonight**  
**The peace the evening brings**  
**The world for once in perfect harmony**  
**With all its living things**

**So many things to tell her**  
**But how to make her see**  
**The truth about my past? impossible**  
**She'd turn away from me**

**He's holding back, he's hiding**  
**But what, I can't decide**  
**Why won't he be the king I know he is?**  
**The king I see inside?**

**Can you feel the love tonight?**  
**The peace the evening brings**  
**The world, for once, in perfect harmony**  
**With all its living things**

**Can you feel the love tonight?**  
**You needn't look too far**  
**Stealing through the night's uncertainties**  
**Love is where they are**

**And if he feels the love tonight**  
**In the way I do**

**It's enough for this restless wanderer**

**Just to be with you**


	3. I'd Never Shut You Out

**"HI PEOPLALZ!"**

**Soooooooo verry sorry, for le extremely longgggg wait on this. *WHISPER!* Sorrryyyyyy =U**

**Well anywhoooooo,**

**MORE INFO ABOUT CHAPTER 3:**

*** ****Helena has been changed to someone else. Sorry for the inconvenience.  
***** ****Yes, Philippe is the 'ice cube king' in general, but in this story, he is still regent.  
***** ****Louis does NOT meet Corrine at this ball, this is a HEAVILY based of FROZEN FIC! He meets her while (failing) going up the north mountain  
***** Renne is a court member (:P)  
***** ****Viveca is a visiting dignitary in this.  
*  Aramina is an Ice-harvesting friend of Corinne's  
**

**Soo, thats basicly it.**

* * *

**Love Is An Open Door- Act-2  
_**

_Oh Philippe! I have to tell you this!:  
Today when the gates opened,  
As usual, I was exitied.  
But then again, who wouldn't be?  
I mean, being stuck in the palace for most of your life?  
=Disaster._

_But, like I always say.  
Every disadvantage comes with an advantage!  
My clumsy self, I ran into two people today,  
And let me tell you,  
Once, my foot got caught in a bucket and I Fell onto a row boat!  
But, disadvantage out! Advantage in!  
She had beautiful emerald eyes  
and hair as red as burning flames,  
Face so concerened, just for me!  
Me! Can you believe it?  
I can't!_

_Or maybe soltitude life is getting to me...  
And would you believe it?  
She was here for my coronation!  
And is staying for a while!  
I may get to know her better tonight though,  
Because,  
For the first time in forever!  
I've finally got courage!_

_Courage to go and ask her to dance with me!  
No wait, what if she already has someone?  
Louie, d. o. n. t Think, About, Negative, Responses.  
_

_I would love to talk more,  
But I've got a plan to save!**  
_**_

**Chapter 3**

** Is Love An Open Door? Part-1  
_**

**T**he two relatives were talking rather- or chatting, they have not even seen each other for who-knows-how-long when the duchess of sand_lame _came to offer his royal princy pants a dance. But, he stalled, saying that:

"Oh my! I would love to but, this is my dear cousins last day as regent. I think that dance should go to him" Princy said in the most _fakest _voice that anyone had ever heard as he gestured to his cousin, who was still in shock, knowing that _he _had to dance with the dubious duchess now. Though, the current prince's cheeky grin almost gave away to his thoughts as he scanned the crowd, searching for..._What was her name again? Harane? Naw, Arana? Eh._ Louis couldn't even remember her name, and he had just met her two hours ago! _Was it...Corinne? No wait. Different person._

Then, the duchess' smile turned into a flirty smirk as she hooked her stubby arm through Philippe's, who was still trying to find out how to get out of that predicament. The man stood, frozen in shock, eyes wide. _Whaa-? Oh no, Oh no! THink of something! QUICK! _But, the duchess didn't let that stop her "Lucky you", and, her creepy flirtatious manner did not at all end there.

But, before the regent had a single chance to, he was drug away by the plump duchess, who said "Let me know if you swoon, I'll catch you!". The Prince just shot his Cousin a sheepish wave and smile .Louis had felt bad for about five seconds, but watching his cousin struggle to keep up with the duchess' fast pace was too amusing. Philippe looked just about ready to bolt when the old lady had stopped spinning him around and decided to just dance around him instead, her bony elbows stabbing him in the sides as she pranced around.

Eventually, Philippe came back, panting and rubbing his sore feet.

"You're so fragile for one so young! But if you're up for a second round..." The duchess wiggled her thin, over-plucked eyebrows, "I'll be over there my lord!"

"Yes of course!" He called over his shoulder, but, under his breath he added, "That creepy flirty duchess had elephant feet I swear to never be near ag-" When the regent looked around, he knew that his idiotic cousin wasn't listening, he was probably going to get another _Traitorous Crow._ AKA: She that shall not be named

The regent thought that he had stepped back a few times before turning on his heels, and sprinting of to find the Princess he had met earlier that day, humming as he did.

Then, right when le Prince turned around, someone ran-smack-dab into him at break-neck speed. Literally. His deep brown eyes met emerald green ones, and right at that moment, his smile couldn't have spread any further than across the second dimension as he realized who had ran into him as she stepped away, just slightly before they could attract any attention.

Princy bowed in respect for the auburn haired girl as she curtsied. They both raised their heads in time to look at each other at the exact same time as Louis asked the girl, carefully, cautiously but most of all, goofily "Uh..may I have this dance your highness?" Hopefulness was as clear as the daylight as his innocent question was spoken. As a mischeivious glint came to his amber-wood eyes.

The girl straightened her posture as she accepted the Prince's offered hand. They stepped up to the middle of the ballroom as the waltz began to play as the people got into the beat and soon, the music sounded like a crime if with another dance.

Right at that wonderful, peaceful moment, he dared to ask "What a fine evening it is, is it not Princess..." His brown eyes widened as he remembered that he actually forgot this girls name! "...Uh..." The auburn haired girl with emerald eyes knew that he had forgotten her name, it almost made her giggle. It did slightly...

"Hanna. Princess Hanna of the southern Isles, Your Majesty"

"Hanna? That is quite a charming name. Suits you"

**"O**ooh, well, well,well. Look at the girl who ran into the pi-rin-ce to-day-ay. It looked _quite _hmm, what was the word again? Oh, riiight. Sweet, charming, etc, blah blah blah etc." Aramina chirped in a sing-song voice as she and her long time friend, Corinne were harvesting ice that night. She was a girl with carrot red hair, salary green eyes, as sweet as blue berry pie, but also as dangerous as jagged sharp ice.

Corinne groaned, frustrated _Okay, her knowing this is worse than when Windzer saw it. It's just, for some un authorized reason: HUMILIATING. _She shook her head and continued concentrating on getting the ice cut properly, "Aramina, I ran into the prince- No wait,_ he_ ran into _me_, so what?" The blond asked, trying to get the subject done and over with. But, her question didn't help, it only made it worse.

The read-head just stood, staring at her long time friend wide-eyed " Just 'so what?'. JUST 'So what?' ?! Excuuuse me, but, It AIN'T EVERY DAY THAT YOU RUN INTO THE PRINCE OF FRANCE!"

**A**s they danced, the Prince was starting to feel something that he hadn't felt like for years. He felt like he could just say or tell her anything, and she'd keep it all untold and safe. He didn't feel like that since, since his parents had died. He felt so...so open around her. _I know that deep down, she, this wonderful Princess Hanna will keep all my secrets safe and sound. She's too kind to, and I know that she'd never hurt me._

They moved around the dance floor for a while, and after mesiour Princy let her take the lead, she began to talk "You know, I was going to ask you if you would have liked to dance earlier myself but, it seems that you were pairing up your cousin with his girlfriend" Hanna teased playfully, a slight hint of sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Louis' eyebrows lowered in sheer confusion, and hoping dearly that his mind wasn't going bonkers on him at that age. _What girlfriend? Philippe plus Girlfriend make no sense in one sentence. Especially if it's Philippe...was she.._

The brown haired man's eyes became wide in understand-ment "The _Duchess_?" He didn't mean to sound rude but, he couldn't help it. He was shocked, and when princy be shocked, he blurts things out instead of saying it normally.

And she laughed. A sweet sound that made his insides flutter, like a million butterflies were trapped there. He decided to at least try and get a conversation going. "Oh, goodness, does he look like a gold digger to you? Or an archeologist to you perhaps? Maybe he has a secret job that he didn't tell me about after his job as regent is 'astala feasta!'"

Hanna laughed again as he spun her around and brought her closer as they danced through the ballroom

"He did it for me" The brown eyed prince mumbled under his breath, not exactly wanting to know what the girl's expression would be.

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow teasingly, "And why didn't the future king join the poor lady in her waltz?"

Louis shrugged, "I donno. I..." He was wracking his entire mind and sanity for an answer that would actually make sense "I Don't know how to dance!" He immediately regretted saying what he said when he realized that he was still dancing.

The green eyed princess quirked a mischievous eyebrow, "Oh? Is the young prince reserved for a single type of dance? And got a medal for his modesty?"

He laughed, a real hearted laugh, it felt so good, happiness was the only thing that he was feeling at that moment, dancing with the princess then and there. Finally, he mustured up all the courage he had at that moment and dared to ask "Soooo your highness, would her royal highness like to take a royal tour of the royal palace?" He had made sure to exgagerate the 'royal' parts, a lot. Just to tease the girl for her more humorous teasing.

What he had expected to be a five minute walk turned into _hours._

He had insisted on giving her the tour of the castle, and she obliged. While on the tour, she talked about her life on the southern Isles and Louis listened intently, having never left his home town, he longed to hear about places over the seas. After what happened to his parents, he wasn't about to get on a boat anytime soon. Hanna was actually very pleasant company, she was like an open door, while Philippe had been a triple locked vault of steel.

They managed to get a slice of cake that he had vandalized out of no where and they shared it, eating with their fingers on the balcony over looking the celebrations outside the castle. "Wow," Hanna said "this view is so be-"

"-Beautiful? I know right?" Louis said, "Like you!"

Hanna blushed, "It's kinda crazy, Louis, how we finish each other's s-"

"SLices!" He finished, wiping the icing from the gloves that he _had _to wear, on summer, his parents had made it a tradition to wear gloves as a deep form of respect on occasions as important as his coronation, horrible, right?

"That's what I was gonna say!" Hanna said quickly, but her expression was one of bewilderment.

As the tour kept going,he confessed about his secret waltz lessons and she teased him about it. But when he heart about her equestrian lessons, he wanted to change everything he said about the waltz one.

Later, she asked him about the streak of blond in his wood brown hair "Uh, mom said I was born with it. Although I dreamt that I was kissed by a troll, crazy, right?"

The emerald eyed Princess laughed "You are sure going to be one amazing king with that imagination of yours" She teased, again.

SHe had asked him a lot of questions about himself, and Princy loved her for not bringing Philippe up or comparing them, her undivided attention was completely focused on him.

She had talked to him about her _12 _older sisters "The oldest ones, married to lords and have a real title, pretended that I was the gardner's daughter, for two years!" She told him, as they walked through the royal rose garden arm-in-arm. "But, I guess it's just what sisters do" She shrugged.

"And brothers" He laughed nervously "Philippe and I were really close when we were little but one day, he just shut me out and...I never knew why. And after that, my life has been just a series of doors in my face"

She smiled at him with her rosy lips "I'd never shut you out"

* * *

**Whew! And now...LET THE GAME OF PROPOSALS BEGIN! Regect? Or accept?**

**Stay tuned for more!**


End file.
